My Harley Girl
by Kaxx Attack
Summary: Harley Quinn is sent back to Arkham Asylum in critical condition. And The Joker didn't have anything to do with it? How will The Clown Prince of crime handle this situation? "Heads will roll for this! No one touches my Harley girl but me!"


-_A/N: I'm really surprised that I haven't seen a story of these two with this kind of plot. Awh well. It's been in my head for quite sometime and I just wanted to get it out of my system. I don't know how long it's going to be since it's a work in progress. This chapter is really just an epilogue to give you an idea on how this story is going to run. If you like it, I'll continue. Let me know what you think.  
_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Franky and Matt in this chapter. Batman and every thing to do with him belongs to DC. I am but a humble fan.

* * *

My Harley Girl

-Epilogue/ 5 days after the "incident".

The hot exhaust smoke from a large semi truck hit the man in the face like warm mist. He brushed it off as nothing as he made his way to a run down bar downtown. Walking in, he stood at the door looking around for a familiar face.  
"YO!" he heard in the distance. "Franky! Ovah here, man!" Franky walked over to the voice calling out to him. "Quiet down, Matt. It's way to early for your loud ass to be yellin'." he said as he sat down at the table his friend was sitting at. Of course "early" for a man like Franky was 10:00 PM. Most of the men in this "business", worked well late at night.

"Cut dah crap, Frank. We got business ta talk about." Matt said with a serious tone.  
"What? Does The Joker have some job for us?"  
"Hell no, man! I'm lookin' at gettin' out of dah Jokah's gang!" Matt said with a slight shout.  
Franky looked surprised at what his buddy just said. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"What..? Ya didn't hear?" Matt said as he tilted his head to the side. Franky lit a cigarette. Looks like he was in for a long explanation. "I just got out of Blackgate 2 days ago, Matt. You were supposed to give me the low down on Jokers operations! I've been gone for while, man!"

"Look, Franky. Dah Jokah ain't even in dah right state of mind right now!"  
Franky laughed at this. "Well yeah, Matt! It's THE JOKER. Gotham's psychotic, homicidal Clown Prince of crime!" "I mean more than usual!" Matt said slightly annoyed. "Listen. Have ya heard anythin' about Harley Quinn while you was at dah joint?"  
Franky scratched his chin in thought. "All I heard was that she was sent back into Arkham 5 days ago. Nothin' weird about that."

Matt looked around the bar. Making sure no one but Franky was listening to him gossip.  
"Well, she was sent ta Arkham…pretty banged up." he said in a slight whisper.  
"So?" Franky said with a shrug. "Like I said, no big news. Joker's always beatin' her senseless. Heh." He said with a slight chuckle.  
"Dats dah thing, Franky. Dah Jokah had nothin' at do wit it."  
"What?…" Franky said with a confused tone.  
"Yah heard me right, pal. Someone with possibly dah biggest balls in Gotham went out and messed around wit dah Jokah's girl!"

Franky had to sit and think for a second. "…Who the fuck would be stupid enough to do that?"  
"I dunno, man! That's why I want out!" Dah Jokah'z been seriously pissed for dah passed few days. He can't figuah out who it wuz who did it and he'z been ventin' his anger on everybody in dah gang!  
Franky sat and listened.  
"Two days ago he walked inta dah hideout and simply shot dah first guy he saw! FOR NO REASON AT ALL! Not even as a joke! Dah guy was Ted.  
"Ted? Awh what the hell! That bastard owed me money!" Franky said annoyed. Matt continued "And yestahday dah boys all wanted at get pizza. Boomer, (bein' dah stupid mook dat he was) went and asked dah Jokah what he wanted on his pizza. Dah Jokah threw him out to ta Hyena yard. Dey ripped him ta bits."  
"I would assume so." Franky said. "No body but Harley feeds those mutts."

"Franky, I swear I'm at my wits end here! I want out! I don't want ta be in dah Jokah'z way while he'z like dis! And if yer smart, you'd want out too!"  
"Calm down, Matt." Franky saw that his buddy was getting really uptight. He needed to calm him down before anyone started to notice. He didn't want Matt to make a scene.  
"So you said you have no idea who it was that did it?" Franky asked.  
"Well…I dun wanna make assumptions...but if I had ta put money on it…" Matts voice went lower than ever as he leaned over the table to whisper into his friends ear. "I'd say it was-" but before he could get another word out, they both heard a loud crash from the ceiling. It was the skylight being crashed into. "IT'S THE BAT!" someone in the bar shouted out.  
"Shit!" another yelled. "Beat his ass!" and just like that; a brawl started throughout the bar.  
Franky wanted nothing to do with Batman tonight. "Listen Matt! I'm out of here! Call me later!" he said in a hurry as he bolted to the door.

* * *

_A/N: Short. Yes I know. But we're just getting started. Well! Harley's been sent to Arkham in not the greatest of conditions. And The Joker had nothing to do with it? HM.. interesting indeed. How will our Clown Prince of Crime handle this situation. If you ask me, Some heads are going to roll. No one touches his Harley Girl but him! Review please! If I get enough, I'll actually start the story. Just wanted to see what you guys think of the plot._


End file.
